


A Solemn Vow

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/M, Family, Pete's World, Promises, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor had been called many things in his nine hundred plus years. Some of them were very good, thankful titles from worlds he had saved. Others were terrible, from acts he would never, ever forgive himself for. Then there was the name he’d given himself, ‘Doctor’, a healer, something he strived for but wasn’t always able to live up to. But the ones that meant the most were all because of the amazing women slumbering before him. Bond-mate, husband, and now daddy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly ficlet prompt: Tentoo x Rose free for all.

“I can’t keep my eyes open,” Rose murmured to the Doctor as they arrived home for the first time with their newborn daughter. 

“Go to bed, love,” he told her softly. He kissed Rose’s forehead as he took the baby carrier from her. 

“I wanted to introduce Alli to the TARDIS right away, but I suppose it can wait ‘til morning.” She yawned as she finished. 

“‘Course it can,” the Doctor reassured her. “We’ll do it together.” 

Rose nodded and headed off to their bedroom. His heart ached in sympathy. She was so strong, but it had been a long birth and she’d been unable to catch any decent sleep in the hospital bed afterward. She had wanted his hand to hold the first time around and he hadn’t been able to deny her, but he was sorry for her exhaustion because of it. He was glad she’d already agreed he could deliver their next child (should they have one) and was thankful for it. Her Torchwood doctor had been very good, but he knew he and the TARDIS would be better. She deserved the absolute best. 

“Let’s go say goodnight to mummy,” he whispered to his daughter as he removed her from the carrier and held her in his arms. 

They found Rose climbing into bed, and with a smile she bestowed a kiss to her baby’s head and one to her husband’s lips. He watched her for several moments as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. 

“That’s your mummy,” the Doctor told his daughter. “I’ve lived over nine hundred years and she’s the bravest, strongest person I ever met and the loveliest thing I have ever seen. I just know you’ll take after her. You’re so lucky to have her for your mummy.” 

A lump surfaced in his throat as he glanced from his wife to his daughter and he swallowed it down. He’d been called many things in his nine hundred plus years. Some of them were very good, thankful titles from worlds he had saved. Others were terrible, from acts he would never, ever forgive himself for. Then there was the name he’d given himself, ‘Doctor’, a healer, something he strived for but wasn’t always able to live up to. But the ones that meant the most were all because of the amazing women slumbering before him. _Bond-mate, husband,_ and now _daddy_.  

“I’ve been a father before.” He stroked a finger through Alli’s ginger hair as he sat down in the rocking chair he and Rose had recently added to their bedroom, right next to the crib. “You have Time Lord brothers, but I was never a daddy to them. Not really.” 

While the Doctor settled Alli over his heart, she continued to watch him intently as he made a solemn vow. “But I promise you, my precious girl, I’m going to be the best daddy ever. I’m going to give you the childhood your siblings and I never had, and you’ll always know how very much I love you.” 

Alli’s eyes began to droop as he dimmed the bedroom lights and softly began to sing a Gallifreyan lullaby. He made it through several before she finally nodded off. Once she was asleep, he placed her in her crib, next to the teddy bear he had bought for her. 

As the Doctor got into his jimjams, he stole another glance from the crib to his bed. He could hardly believe this incredible life was his. It never could’ve happened before the metacrisis, but becoming part-human had made impossible things possible and through Rose all his dreams came true. Cuddling up beside his wife in bed, he pressed a thankful kiss to her crown and joined her in sleep.


End file.
